Chance
by VirginWhoCan'tDrive
Summary: I didn't want to play Truth or Dare with the first years, I mean, they're first years! So why did I say yes? Because it should be the first time I play that game in years where I don't end up in a cupboard with Scorpius.


"No way."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Yes-yes-yes!"

"Stop that!" I shouted and I stabbed my quill through my charms essay. "I already said no! My final answer is no! Now will you please let me finish this stupid charms essay?"

"Not until you say yes." Said Lily. She could be so persistent sometimes.

"Lily Luna Potter! Stop acting like such a bloody hufflepuff! I have no dare ideas!" I snarled. Lily climbed up the back of my chair played with the hair at the top of my head.

"Not until you say yes" Lily said again.

"Why would I! I didn't play truth or dare in first year! I don't have any first year dares!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, _everyone_ plays truth or dare in first year. That's the only reason anyone goes to a boarding school – to do play truth or day without getting caught by parents." Ok, she had a point. And I did play truth or dare in first year, and I loved every minute of it knowing that my parents wouldn't burst in at any moment. "But I didn't!" I insisted .

"Then you should help us!"

I don't see why I should help them think of their immature dares just because Lily thinks I didn't play truth or dare in first year. "No, I really shouldn't."

"Yes, you really should. It will help me get to know the first year gryffindors better. Don't you want to help me make friends? You can play too!" suggested Lily.

That was quite a tempting offer. I haven't played truth or dare for a while; every time I tried to play I always ended up with Scorpius in a cupboard. It would be a nice change to play some nice, clean truth or dare. Boring, but a nice change.

"Fine, but only so that you'll stop pestering me." I said. I made my way towards the door, "aren't you coming?" Lily looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"You can't go like that. Everyone else is dressed like muggles." She said.

"I'm not going to get changed just so that I can play a crappy little game with some first years"

"You have to! You'll never get in the correct happy non-school mood if you're still wearing your uniform" reasoned Lily disapprovingly.

"I'm only playing truth or dare! I'll wear whatever I want to" I respond. Could we just get to the game already?

"If you don't, I'll show Scorpius your bath pictures from when you were three years old" threatened Lily.

"You wouldn't!

"Oh, I would"

"Fine" I grumbled and pulled off my uniform and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt.

We finally took off down the stairs. They all appeared so innocent; one even looked like she was planning on daring someone to eat a marshmallow.

"Rose will be playing with us. She's in fifth year, she'll know some good dares!" said Lily to the circle of children. They weren't even kids; they were _children._ We sat in the spare spaces on opposite sides of the circle. Just then, someone came down the boy's staircase. Someone with short, blonde hair, grey eyes and muggle clothing. It was Scorpius Malfoy. I groaned. Judging by what he was wearing he was going to play truth or dare with us.

"There you are. Who's starting?" he asked.

"No one yet" said a boy next to Lily.

"I will," said the girl looking like she was going to dare someone to eat a marshmallow. "hmm... Who will I pick... Don! Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Dare." he chose uncertainly.

"Ok, you have to... Er... Eat a marshmallow!" said the girl. I was right. She even had a bag of marshmallows ready to give him.

Don ate one, looking strangely embarrassed. All he was doing was eating a marshmallow! Wait till they grew brains and learnt the benefits of cupboards and the fact that clothes came on _and _off.

"Ok," said Don, "I choose Alex. Truth or Dare?"

"Let's see... I think I'll do truth" said Alex. This one looked more confident, maybe he would know how to play a proper game of truth or dare.

"Have you ever had a nose bleed in public?" asked Don.

"Yep, it was in a Grocery Store and I had to hold butchers paper on my face and I couldn't see where I was going" answered Alex. A few of the children gasped.

"So, Lily, truth or dare?" he asked.

She became all giggly. Gosh! They were first years! What's the worst they could do? This was even more boring than I thought it would be, not giggle-worthy at all.

"Dare" she said. Ooh, she's a rebel.

"You need to knock on a sixth year's door and then run away" said Alex.

Every first year laughed. Lily ran up the stairs and knocked on a door. The puny first years were bent over with laughter at the bottom of the staircase. Lily ran back down, almost wetting herself in excitement. They obviously need help. Luckily for them, that's just what I came to do!

Everyone settled down in their circle again. Lily was just about to choose someone to ask 'truth or dare' to, so this was the perfect moment.

"Wait everyone!" I said. They all looked up at me, surprised. I stood up and continued my speech, "I came down here tonight to help you think of your truths and dares. Let me say just how badly you need it. I'm APPAULED!" I had every single child's attention now. "Eating marshmallows? Knocking on doors? I'd expect this kind of behaviour from kindergartens! Look at that cupboard over there! What do you think it's for?" I asked them.

There was silence for a few moments before a quiet boy piped up, "Decoration?"

"Wrong! It's for putting a boy and a girl in. And look at these clothes! Why do you think they are made so that they can come off?" I demanded.

"So that we can wash them when they get dirty?" suggested a girl with a brown pony tail.

"It's so that you can take them off when you're playing truth or dare! What are you thinking?" I shouted.

"Ok, I'll try thinking like that... So, Dave. Truth or dare?" said Lily, pride oozing from her voice as if she was the first ever to discover how to play truth or dare the right way.

"Truth!" said Dave, just as proud.

She gasped. "Rose! You didn't give us any examples for truths!" whispered Lily.

"Oh, I don't know, ask him which girl he likes most in this room," I suggested.

"Ok, Dave, which girl in this room do you like most?" said Lily. She sounded even more proud than before.

"Jen!" yelled Dave, his confidence soaring.

"Scorpius!" shouted Dave. Wow, these children are very enthusiastic. A bit _too_ enthusiastic. "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!" replied Scorpius, imitating the first year's enthusiasm.

"I dare you to take Rose into the cupboard and stay there for five minutes!"

"If I must, I will!" said Scorpius, still copying the first years.

"What? No! You were meant to use those examples on each other, not me! I'm not even playing!" I said.

"You cannot back out of this, fair Rose! We have been dared to stay in the cupboard together for five minutes, so stay in the cupboard together we shall!" He cried and dragged me inside. I watched helplessly as the last of the light disappeared and heard the door lock. I pushed against it, but it was no use. I couldn't escape.

"At least we're away from those squealing shrimp now" said Scorpius.

"Yeah, but now I'm locked in a cupboard with you!"

"Look on the bright side! You're stuck in a cupboard with me and I'm stuck in a cupboard with you" said Scorpius, his voice cheerful.

"Why do I always get locked in a cupboard with you? And what do they expect us to do in here anyway?"

"They're first years; they expect us to stand in the dark for five minutes." He answered simply.

"What are we fifth years supposed to do?" I asked.

"You know what we're supposed do."

"Well, I'm not doing that." I responded.

"Come one, Rose, just give me a chance. I recall you never giving me a chance after you found out my last name."

"Yeah, but still..." I said sheepishly, "Fine, your chance starts now." I pressed a button on my watch to make it glow. "Only one minute has passed!"

"Four minutes left for me to be in a cupboard with you and my chance." said Scorpius. "So, I heard this joke where there's this talking duck and it goes to the – you're raising your eyebrows, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, now are you going to make the most of this chance or not?" I asked him, annoyed. Of course I don't want him to make the most of it, do I? No, I don't, I just don't want him to waste things.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" asked Scorpius, disbelievingly.

"I don't know... No, I don't. You're raising your eyebrows now, aren't you? Aren't you!"

"Then why did you ask me if I was going to make the most of this chance?"

"I just don't want you to waste things. There are enough things going to the landfill already." I argued.

"A chance won't go to the landfill if I waste it, Rosey." He informed me.

I made a soft 'aww'ing noise. He used a nick name! Ok, maybe I do want him to use his chance. Damn, he heard my 'aww'.

"Rose-baby? Yeah? Ooh, you like me using your nick names!" he cheered softly, a smile in his voice and his face growing closer to mine. "Rose likes it when I use her nick names! Rose likes it when I use her nick names!"

"Maybe I do. But anyway, that chant doesn't even fit properly." I growled.

His face is only a few centre meters away from mine. His soft breathing was tickling my face. We lingered for a few seconds, and then closed the gap between us. His lips moved slowly against mine, his hands becoming tangled in my hair and my hands rubbing up and down his back. I should have given him a chance way earlier. All too soon someone was trying to open the door.

"Oh, happy hippogriffs! I can't find the key!" I heard a first year say from the other side of the door.

They obviously haven't learnt 'alohamora' yet, but that's alright with me.

**A/N: That thing with the nose bleed in the grocery store happened to me, but they gave me like 10 metres on butchers paper and it hurt my face coz it was so rough. When the Navi people attack, reviews will be spared, so it's in your best interest to review. Review now and get not only safety from the Navi people, but also a review on every single one of your Harry Potter fanfictions, absolutely FREE!**


End file.
